This invention relates to polyphosphazene copolymers containing repeating --P.dbd.N-- units in the polymer chain in which substituents derived from substituted 2-nitroethanols are attached to the phosphorus atom. More particularly, the invention relates to polyphosphazene copolymers containing substituents represented by the structure: ##STR3## (defined hereinafter) and other compatible substituents.
Polyphosphazene polymers containing repeating --P.dbd.N-- units in which various alkoxy, aryloxy, amino and mercapto groups are attached to the phosphorus atom and their method of preparation are described in the prior art as illustrated in the publication "Phosphorus-Nitrogen Compounds", Academic Press, New York, New York 1972 by H. R. Allcock and "Poly(Organophosphazenes)", Chemtech, Sept. 19, 1975 by H. R. Allcock and in such U.S. Pat. Nos. as 3,515,688; 3,702,833; 3,856,712; 3,974,242; and 4,042,561, the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference.